


Unwind - Sans(UF)/Papyrus(UF)

by SerifSinclair



Category: Underfell (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Consensual Fellcest, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Fellcest - Freeform, Fluffy, Fontcest, Headspace, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot Before Porn, Submission, Undertail, following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerifSinclair/pseuds/SerifSinclair
Summary: The Underfell brothers are heading home after a stressful day. They both manage to relax together, yet in two completely different ways. Mild language, plot before porn, kinda fluffy, submission, following orders, oral sex, dirty talk, deep-throating, headspace, lots of lovely consensual fellcest for you equally lovely sinners.





	Unwind - Sans(UF)/Papyrus(UF)

Sans tried to ignore the trickle of nervous sweat slowly sliding down the side of his head, cocking his head slightly so that the fluff of the hood absorbed it. He masked it as trying to listen more closely to what Papyrus – his brother, his boss, his everything – was saying. He wasn’t really talking about anything new or important, just animatedly ranting on about his day, about how Undyne refused to let him do this, and demanded that he do that, how the canines refused to listen until he once more demonstrated his right to command them, how the residents of Snowdin were just ungrateful bunches of fluff that should just –

“fluff off?” Sans offered, snickering a little at his own joke. Papyrus shot him a withering glance, but Sans could see the tiny quirk at the edges of his mouth that said his brother was actually amused. Sans felt his mood lift as well, just at the knowledge that he’d helped his brother feel a little better despite his shitty day.

“SILENCE, SANS! ONCE MORE, YOU CONTINUE TO ASSAULT ME WITH YOUR ASTOUNDING…WIT. MIND YOUR WORDS UNTIL WE RETURN TO OUR DOMICILE.” Once more hiding his amusement under a scowling mask, Papyrus strode forward through Snowdin. Sans didn’t mind, knowing that showing affection was the same thing as highlighting a weak spot to anybody watching. It didn’t matter that half of Snowdin already knew that Papyrus valued Sans; the idea that it was from true affection rather than San’s obedience and loyalty made it dangerous, rather than an asset.

Finally, finally they made it back home. Sans was half a step behind Papyrus as always, so he was the one to firmly shut the door and lock it behind them. Papyrus went on ahead, prowling through the house and ensuring that there had been no intruders or break-ins while the house was undefended. It would be breaking one of the unwritten rules if anyone had entered, but… neither skeleton had lived as long as they had by ignoring the adage “Better safe than sorry.”

Once both skeletons were sure that the house was secure, they drifted up to meet in Papyrus’ bedroom. Sans could already feel the tension sloughing off his bones, seeping away in the safe atmosphere. Just being home was enough to help him relax: he was safe, he was with boss, here was where he was protected and cherished. Sans idly tugged on his collar as he let his maniacal grin become something a bit more honest and calm.

Sans chuckled to himself as he flopped down onto Papyrus’ bed. He sat languidly on the large mattress, watching his brother through half-lidded eyes. He could see that Papyrus had relaxed slightly as well…but it was nowhere near enough. The stress of the day was still weighing heavily on those proud shoulders; Papyrus’ inability to keep the world in order around him and protect those he saw as under his purview was incredibly stressing to the intimidating skeleton.

It was a shame, really; no one else had really realized that Papyrus’ main drive was actually protecting others. He hid it behind harsh actions and sharp words, but his bro did always have a heart too big for this shitty place. That was why he’d joined the royal guard, after all – so he could make a difference and protect the underground. Man, his brother was so cool…

Which was one of the reasons why Sans loved him so much and tried his best to take care of him, and Sans knew just how to do that right now… Sans slipped off his jacket, stretching his arms above his head and straining until his bones started to rattle. Once his arms were properly loosened and he’d caught his brother’s attention, he relaxed, sprawling out on the coverlet.

Sans knew exactly how he looked – his body was open, relaxed, trusting as he lay on Papyrus’ bed; ready to be owned and claimed. The glint that appeared in Papyrus’ eyes showed that he appreciated the visual reminder. “boss,” Sans called out huskily. “got any orders for me?”

The shudder that ran down his boss’ frame sent a thrill down Sans’ own spine. This was the beginning of their game; now Sans was to follow any orders that his brother gave him. He would be obedient, obey his brothers wishes, because what Papyrus asked of him would only be for both their benefit. He trusted Papyrus, trusted him with his reins, trusted him with his life, trusted him with his happiness and pleasure and love. Sans trusted Papyrus with his whole soul – his entire being. Never once had Papyrus betrayed him; never once had he betrayed Papyrus.

Sans could relax, stop worrying about what to do or what to say to avoid being dusted. He could follow orders he knew were only in their best interests, could stop thinking about death and destruction and time and space. He could be a willing vessel for Papyrus to command, to let his brother regain control and take charge of his world once more. He could help Papyrus find his center, and the knowledge of what was about to happen was enough to send a hum of pleasure singing through his head.

“SIT UP.” Papyrus approached the bed, looming over him as Sans languidly lifted himself until he was sitting on the edge of their bed. He looked up at Papyrus, excitement beginning to race through him as he anticipated his brother’s next order. He felt his tongue manifest in his mouth, saliva already building up as he guessed what was to come. The pleased smirk on Papyrus mouth told him that he was right.

“FREE MY COCK.” Reverently, Sans lifted bared hands and began undressing his brother. Papyrus’ belt was the first to go, and Sans leaned in close as he unbuttoned the black pants and slowly slid down the zipper, peeling the fabric away from beautiful bones. He directed his breathing so that his hot breath was aimed directly at his boss’ dick, the panting exhales lightly blowing a tantalizing pressure onto the already sensitive organ, warming it up for what was to come.

Sans subconsciously licked his pseudo-lips as his brother’s glory was revealed; a faintly luminescent red cock, formed entirely of his brother’s magic. His mouth was already watering as he salivated over that delicious piece of magic, wanting it inside him already. Papyrus hadn’t given him permission yet, though, so he waited.

The smaller skeleton looked up at the taller with a pleading look in his eyes. “boss, can i –“

The hand that grabbed his skull and shoved his face onto the dick was answer enough. Sans resisted choking, experience having taught him not to panic when his airway was suddenly breached. Instead, he luxuriated in the feel of holding the cock in his mouth, magic warm on his tongue and mouth pleasantly full. He hummed lowly in contentment, and Papyrus took that as the sign it was to continue.

“SUCK.” Sans responded immediately, cheeks hollowing as he applied pressure. He couldn’t see Papyrus, but he could feel the faint trembling of the hand that still firmly held him in place. Unable to move his head at all, Sans did his best to follow Papyrus’ orders, sucking as hard as he could before relaxing, using his tongue to give gentle licks to the underside of the dick.

Sans felt his mind start to go hazy with pleasure as he followed his brother’s commands, the world around him starting to matter less and less as his brother became the center of reality. The only thing that mattered was the beautiful dick in his mouth, the gentle yet strict hand holding him steady, the voice that occasionally broke and shook as it steadily gave orders, the pleasure that he was giving, the gentle burning glow within his own body, the commands that he followed…

“YOU’RE BEING SUCH A GOOD BOY.” Sans whined in pleasure as he was pulled back and forth, head bobbing up and down but entirely out of his control. “LETTING ME FUCK YOUR MOUTH, SUCKING DOWN MY COCK LIKE IT’S THE MOST AMAZING THING YOU’VE EVER TASTED.”

Sans nodded as best he could, which wasn’t very well, but the chuckle that shook from Boss’ body to his own was enough to show that he’d been understood. “YOU LOVE MY COCK, DON’T YOU? LOVE IT’S GIRTH, LOVE IT’S LENGTH, LOVE SHOVING IT AS FAR INTO YOUR THROAT AS IT WILL GO.”

Sans whimpered, wanting nothing more than to choke on his brother’s cock. “IN FACT, I BET IF I LET GO, YOU’LL DO EXACTLY THAT.” There was a moment where Boss’ grip grew tighter, the hands on either side of his head squeezing tighter together as if they could phase through Sans’ head and meet in the middle. They pulled his head back until the tip of the cock was just barely within his mouth, parting his lips and Sans instinctively tongued the slit that had appeared, savoring the sharp taste of Boss’ precome. “SWALLOW MY COCK, BROTHER.”

The moment the pressure disappeared, Sans lunged forward. The smooth surface of the dick slid across his tongue, through his mouth, to the back of his mouth, to the entrance of his throat. Sans shifted and twisted as best he could, trying to force the dick as far down as it would go. He felt it enter his throat, the normally invisible magical barriers beginning to glow as they were stretched wide over his brother’s dick.

It felt amazing, the slight burn, the feeling of his body being opened up, the knowledge that he had his brother so far inside him… The fuzzy feeling was overwhelming, and Sans felt his mind start to white out as the dick twitched in his throat. The organ jumped up and down as it started spraying, jerking spasmodically as it filled up Sans insides. The feeling of warmth and energy pooling in his belly only added to the hazy pleasure that Sans was floating in.

Everything felt amazing, warm and pleasant and buzzing softly. Nothing at all mattered – he was good, had done good, and everything was good for him. The feeling of safety and love and happiness washed through him, and he reveled in the sensation, floating in a sea of pleasure.

He felt something be pulled out of him and he let out a groggy whine, wanting it back. Something stroked the front of his skull, and he leaned into the gentle warmth. He nuzzled into it, just enjoying whatever was given to him. Something brushed at the corners of his mouth, and he tried to greet it with his tongue. He licked something, something nice and warm, and it tasted good and felt good but then it drew away.

It was okay, though, because now something was pressing down on his chest, gently pushing him down until he was on his back. Everything felt so comfortable, so warm, so safe…

“REST, BROTHER.”

Sans happily complied, slipping into sleep under the direction of his brother’s order.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also published on my tumblr, [SerifSins](http://serifsins.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
